


Шаг / Step Forward

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Cannibalism, Crazy Family, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Теперь их разделяли только пара шагов и рама с выпотрошенными телами.





	Шаг / Step Forward

— Не врасти в пол, Лоргар.

Липкая чернота коридора уже скрыла молчаливого провожатого, но Лоргар медлил. Он ещё раз посмотрел на то, что грязно лоснилось и простирало к нему ржавые шипы из тьмы зала, и наконец зашагал к брату.

— Ты отослал моего эмиссара.

— Я отослал его живым.

— О, благодарю, — пробормотал Лоргар.

В глубине логова Повелителей Ночи было не место чему-то столь бесполезному, как свет. Тем больше удивляло то, что в центре помещения — большого, даже громадного, _переполненного_ , нашёптывало осязание — почти у самых ног Кёрза что-то тускло чадило.

Добрый знак.

И одновременно — отвратительный.

Флагман каждого из братьев нёс явственный или чуть менее заметный отпечаток души своего владельца. Горделивой, яростной, суровой, безнадёжно больной... Этот корабль не был исключением — "Сумрак" украсили на свой извращённый лад и старательно скрыли от чужих под пеленой тьмы. Лоргар предпочёл бы не знать, что таилось под её распростёртыми крыльями, но истина вновь не разделяла его предпочтений.

Тела. Целые и почти разложившиеся, обгоревшие и четвертованные, безглазые и безъязыкие, с вывернутыми наружу рёбрами и оторванными конечностями. Все места, где у других братьев могли бы стоять стеллажи с рукописями, инструменты или произведения искусства, занимала ужасающая в своём разнообразии коллекция. Трупы людей, трупы ксеносов. Некоторые, мелькнула непрошеная мысль, похоже, принадлежали Астартес. Многое было скрыто в темноте — спрятано от глаз, привыкших к изобилию света, но не от улучшенного обоняния, из-за которого запах ощущался во всей своей мерзости.

Кёрз безмолвно и терпеливо ждал, расположившись на том, что в этом месте заменяло роль кресла. Вторая пародия на кресло явно предназначалась Лоргару. Лоргар сел.

— Брат, — теперь их разделяли только пара шагов и рама с выпотрошенными телами, — что ты хотел со мной обсудить?

Ответом на улыбку была открывшая концы подпиленных зубов усмешка.

— К чему так спешить? Я припас для тебя угощение.

Кёрз сомкнул руку на одном из подвешенных тел. Скопившаяся в глубоких ранах кровь всё ещё отливала алым — жизнь оставила этих несчастных совсем недавно. От рывка мышечные волокна глухо затрещали и лопнули, Кёрз отправил себе в рот кровоточащий кусок. Прожевал, затем склонил голову.

— Я не голоден, — попытался отмахнуться от неизбежного Лоргар.

— Я настаиваю.

Лицо Лоргара осталось непроницаемым — он знал, куда и зачем пришёл. Он помедлил и — Кёрз даже подался вперёд, не желая пропускать ничего, по его лицу, издевательски гримасничая, заплясали тени — тоже протянул руку к рассечённым останкам.

Плоть человека мало отличалась от плоти животного — за исключением, разве что, мысли о святотатстве и каре, которая должна была в тот же миг поразить грешника и заткнуть его горло проклятым куском. К несчастью, те, кому бы следовало обрушить её, требовали иного. В мозгу Лоргара слабо зашевелились принесённые волной омофагии воспоминания убитого, но он проигнорировал их. Лишь одна пинта крови среди грядущего карнавала мертвецов. Лишь одна малость среди мерзостей, которую необходимо совершить во имя начала _Истинного Похода_.

Вкрадчивый голос прервал его мысли.

— Чего ради мой плаксивый брат зашёл так далеко?

— Далеко? — губы Лоргара изогнулись. — Мне это не впервой, брат. Мне знаком этот вкус.

— Как так вышло? — за матовыми чёрными зрачками зашевелилось нечто недоверчивое и жестокое.

— Вышло так, что у моего приёмного отца были особые методы, — Лоргар помедлил, как будто не хотел приближаться к неприятному воспоминанию сильнее, чем требовалось для ответа. — Он умел бесследно избавляться от тех, кто становился у него на пути. В те времена я был наивен и слишком измотан своим даром, чтобы понять, какую роль играл я сам.

— Это новость, — процедил Кёрз сквозь окровавленные зубы. — Должно быть, умника от тебя тошнило.

— Он знал не всё, — пожал плечами Лоргар. — Боюсь, Магнус выше понимания подобных вещей. Но знаешь, что понял я? Когда правда открылась мне, она оказалась неприятной новостью, но не больше. Даже во времена слепоты мои подозрения меркли по сравнению с видениями...

Кёрз движением растревоженного зверя откинулся назад, тёмные глаза сузились.

— Довольно. Говори, с какой стати твой паршивый ублюдок подстрекал нас обменять одну грязную ложь на другую.

Лоргар примирительно поднял руки. Прошедшие десятилетия даровали возможность говорить о многом, не опасаясь, что его голос выдаст что-то горькое или ненужное.

— Всё ложь. Так почему бы нам не иметь что-нибудь общее?

Кёрз усмехнулся так, как будто оценил добротную шутку.

— Смерть — не ложь, Лоргар.

— Вот как, — Лоргар склонил голову, разделяя веселье. — Тогда стоит ли нам винить людей в том, что они не спешат навстречу истине? 

— "Стоит ли"? Мы должны, золотой. Мы должны ради их же паршивого блага.

— Из меня никудышный обвинитель, Конрад. Я ведь не палач. Волей провидения меня готовили в священники. На меня смотрят в поисках совета.

— На тебя плюют.

— Временами меня не хотят слышать. Но я уверен, ты тоже сталкивался...

На колени Лоргара, разбрызгивая кровь, влажно шлёпнулся новый ошмёток братского угощения. Лоргар ожидал и такого, но помимо воли вздрогнул и опустил взгляд, разглядывая награду за свои усилия. 

_Не тот путь._

Затем, опомнившись, поднял глаза — на олицетворение той самой липкой голодной тьмы, от которой когда-то стремился держаться подальше.

— Не продолжай, если не хочешь жрать свои кишки, святоша. Мы — не родственные души. 

Лоргар провёл дрогнувшей ладонью по щеке, чтобы стереть со щеки капли крови. Холодная вонь разложения липла к коже

— Нет, мы — не родственные души. Но я подумал, что мы оба устали от лжи и лицемерия нашего отца и братьев. 

— И ты, конечно же, примчался, чтобы помочь мне? — ответом был кивок, и усмешка прорезала бледное лицо ещё глубже. — Напрасно. 

Лоргар в болезненном недоумении сдвинул брови. 

— Тебя напрасно оставили в живых, жалкий ты глупец.

— Нет, брат. Я получил хороший урок, и теперь мои глаза открыты для истины. Я убедился, что приговор можно вынести кому угодно. Неважно, как он силён и какими иллюзиями, — тщательно выговаривавшие каждое слово губы дёрнулись, — он себя тешит. 

— Какая дешёвая патетика от моего дорогого брата, — пальцы медленно, до последней фаланги погрузились в уже начинавшее темнеть мясо. Кёрз извлёк пригоршню чего-то, что Лоргар не хотел разглядывать, но всё же не мог позволить себе отвести взгляд. — Кто стоит у тебя за спиной, Лоргар? Чьи ещё оскорбления ты успел проглотить? Что сгнило в твоей блестящей черепушке? 

— Так ты думаешь, что я сошёл с ума, Конрад?

— Ты слабак, Лоргар, — неразборчиво произнёс Кёрз, пережёвывавший внутренности. — О, я не оскорбляю тебя, святоша. Но ты действительно не палач и даже не воин. Поэтому мне приходится сделать вывод: ты бы не пришёл сюда, не имея толпы заступников. 

— Они покажут себя. Уже скоро.

— Даже так? Я ведь могу сказать пару слов тому, кого вы зовёте, — Кёрз скривился и почти выплюнул последнее слово, — своим отцом.

Лоргар на миг призадумался.

— Можешь попробовать, — легко, почти весело согласился он. — Но разве это твоя роль, Конрад? Разве ты хочешь этого? Что, в конце концов, изменит моя смерть?

Кёрз сощурился.

— Всё, — блеснул кровавый оскал.

Лоргар едва не задохнулся. 

Если это была случайность, то она проявила безумную меткость и, удовлетворённая результатом, хохотала где-то во тьме. Брат, которого считали безумным, понимал свои кошмары слишком хорошо, и это обращалось в смертельную угрозу.

— Маленькой плаксе расхотелось умирать, — взгляд Кёрза нервировал сам по себе, но то, что могло за ним стоять, нервировало куда больше.

— Ты ошибаешься, — выдохнул Лоргар, как будто эти слова могли защитить. Осознание пришло сразу за словами: "всё" осталось в прошлом — он мог исчезнуть. Фулгрим уже увлёкся новым сокровищем, Никея сказала своё слово, Эреб получил анафем. 

В безразмерную чашу правд, которые ему не нравились, добавилась ещё одна, и понимание заставило Лоргара натянуть обычную улыбку:

— Я отнюдь не незаменим, брат. Не мне играть первую роль. И не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы сказать, что вселенная подготовила для меня достаточно смертей... — тени резво встали на дыбы, и ему пришлось замолчать: Кёрз поднялся на ноги.

— Уймись. Сдохнешь без моей помощи, Лоргар. А теперь запомни. Я не потерплю никаких ублюдков-проповедников в своём легионе. В нём и так хватает отребья. Что до твоих призывов...

— Я знаю, тебя не убедит ни одно из имён наших братьев. Но прошу: когда час пробьёт, подумай о том, чтобы сделать шаг нам навстречу. 

— Шаг навстречу тебе, бесполезный страдалец? Что за вопрос! — смешок разлетелся безобразным эхом и, искажённый, был растерзан невидимыми стенами. Кёрз широко растянул губы, будто пытаясь повторить улыбку брата, но личность накладывала на нехитрое движение мышц ещё более страшный отпечаток, чем на корабль. 

Керз отмерил ровно один шаг. 

— Я его сделаю, — сообщил он. Лоргар продолжал в безмятежности глядеть на нависшую над ним тень. — О, улыбайся, золотой. Как же иначе? Ведь именно так мне будет удобнее вырвать твоё лживое сердце.


End file.
